Raising the Stakes
by tharah
Summary: Lina and Xelloss sit down for a not-so-innocent game of cards... Valentine's Fic, Sequel to Games We Play, L/X bias. Finale is finally up!
1. Part 1

This is a belated sequel to **Games We Play**. _(If you haven't read it, you might want to do so first)_ A few quick notes on the the game played: a _Set_ is three or four cards of the same number, a _Run_ is three or more cards of the same suit in sequence. Sets and Runs are both types of _Melds_. _Deadwood_ is any card not part of a meld. _(For those interested, Wikipedia lists basic rules for several versions of the game.)_

C & C is welcome!

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own a thing! (Wouldn't mind that deck of cards though...)_

* * *

_Raising the Stakes - Part 1_

"Isn't this a bit late?"

Xelloss looked up at the sudden comment, closing his book. If he was surprised that Lina would actually visit him late at night, he didn't show it.

"I'm afraid work kept me from delivering it sooner."

Rather than inquiring, Lina leaned against the open doorframe, casually throwing a dark purple envelope on his bed.

"Rather fancy for a simple invitation. Then again, we both know how deceptive appearances can be."

He picked up the envelope then, flashing her a knowing smirk even as he withdrew the invitation in question.

"Says the beautiful sorceress to the charming Mazoku; or is that the destructive glutton to the treacherous monster?"

Pushing off the doorframe, Lina took a few steps into the room, leaving just enough clearance to close the door behind her.

"You know I should hurt you for that, right?"

Flashing a lascivious grin, he leaned forward a bit. "Why don't you?"

Grinning a bit despite herself, she decided to meet his challenge. "Three reasons. First off, I know you'd only enjoy it, which really defeats the purpose, don't you think? Second, I know you're speaking about outside perception, not your own."

"And third?"

Making her way to a lone chair on one side of the room, she took a seat before answering.

"Third, the dead don't generally make good opponents…at least not intelligent and challenging ones."

Despite his casual pose, Lina didn't miss the spark of interest in his eyes. Clearly she wasn't the old, unsure Lina anymore…and from the look on his face, he obviously liked the change.

"So then you agree to-"

"I haven't agreed to anything…_yet_."

Xelloss only looked at her, a dark smile of triumph flitting across his face.

Getting to her feet, Lina crossed the room, eventually snatching the invitation from his hands.

_Smile all you want, Xelloss; this year we'll be playing on__**my **__terms_.

Glancing down, her eyes traced the gold scrollwork decorating the invitation's border. Similarly gold letters covered the center, handwritten in an elegant script, the letters standing out sharply against the black background.

_Trust Xelloss to make certain even his invitations are elegant. Then again, everything he does has a certain style to it…especially his plans._

"You are invited to partake in a an anniversary celebration. Food and drink will be provided, along with excellent company. Games will be held, an appropriate tribute to the day of romance." Looking past the invitation, she caught Xelloss' eye.

"Certainly you remember our innocent game of chess…" He started, his tone full of implications.

Blushing a bit, Lina quickly smothered the reflexive action. Things would be different this time; one year could change a person…and she certainly wasn't about to let Xelloss win twice in a row.

"Innocent game of chess, my ass!" She snapped, hoping he wouldn't notice how nervous she really was. "Rarely can anything associated with _you _be considered _innocent_, Xelloss."

Gently, as if trying to bend the wildest of fires to his will - which perhaps he was - Xelloss reached out to grasp Lina's hand.

"A fact I take considerable pride in, let me assure you."

When she didn't immediately react in a violent manner, he pressed his advantage. "Wasn't our game…_exhilarating_?"

Blushing wildly, Lina didn't respond. Instead she looked down, as if suddenly fascinated with the sight of her feet. He could sense her annoyance at the instinctive response, but he had the grace not to show it. For all that he loved teasing her, too much anger would spoil his plans for the evening.

"I was thinking we might play another game this year…"

Though she only twitched slightly, he could almost taste the excitement she wouldn't show.

_Interested, are you? How shocked would your little gang be, seeing this wildly dark side of you, hmm? Ah…but then I know you even better than you know yourself, Lina. Certainly better than your so-called 'friends' do. Let them buy the image you project, the base impressions you hide behind. Far harder to bluff one that deals with emotion. Not that I would ever dream of using such a thing to my advantage._

He knew the kind of secrets Lina fought so hard to hide; those hidden sides never meant for casual eyes. Like any good secret, he would keep them to himself. Who better to treasure such rare prizes?

"Rather than exhilarating, I was thinking of something a bit more…intoxicating this time." She commented softly, still looking downward.

"Pardon?"

"Gin."

Startled, Xelloss looked up just as Lina did. Rather than some confused mesh of emotion, open challenge sparked behind a crimson sheen.

_Just when did a flustered heart bloom into fiery challenge? And how long have you been keeping this choice secret from me, Lina?_

"This year we'll play Gin Rummy." She continued, oblivious to his thoughts. "I assume you have some sort of Mazoku cards, right?"

Rather than fight the idea, Xelloss got to his feet. "But of course."

A short time later, they had a table and chairs setup. They'd had to borrow the second chair from Lina's room, but it was easier than moving the table, which her room lacked. No one would say it, but she knew they always gave her the room with the least furniture. Fireballs and a wild temper could make for some nasty property damage...and steep repair bills.

Finally they both took their seats, Lina eager to get on with things before she changed her mind. It was one thing to decide on a course of action; actually going through with it was a different story.

Giving her one of his more charming smiles – the kind she knew was more flash than substance – Xelloss produced a deck from nowhere. Adding the appropriate flourish, he spread the cards out on the table between them.

"Will these do?"

Leaning in, Lina looked the deck over with a critical eye. Xelloss appreciated quality as much as she did, but she also knew better than to take anything he did – or owned – at face value.

The cards themselves were a rich purple bordered in black. A dizzying pattern of circles scrolled across the backs of the cards; for all that the symbols themselves were unfamiliar, Lina couldn't miss the unmistakable fool of magic rolling off them. Satisfied, she twirled a finger. Xelloss quickly obliged her request, flipping the entire deck like someone experienced with gambling.

_And I bet he can guess any card I pick from the deck, too. Still, he's a good showman, I'll give him that._

"Thank you, Xelloss."

"My pleasure."

Rather than start another round of banter, Lina resumed her inspection. At first glance the deck seemed standard enough, but a second look at the face cards proved otherwise. Every card from the jack up had been replaced entirely; instead of Jack, Queen, King, Ace, the cards now went Knight, General, Priest, and Lord. Odder still, some of the new cards bore artistic depictions of familiar faces. Luna as the Knight was understandable enough; for all that they served opposing powers, that didn't mean you were limited to simple hatred. Lina herself knew that sometimes a friend could be a rival; one moment you could share a meal, the next you might fight to the death on opposing sides in a war. It was a simple truth...one she'd learned firsthand long ago.

Moving on, she stared at the next card in confusion. "Why am I the General, Xelloss? I can see why my sister is the Knight, but I'm no Mazoku, let alone a high-ranking one!"

From across the table, Xelloss shot her sly look. "This is my _personal _deck, Lina."

"So?"

"You must allow a man his dreams, my dear."

Blushing, Lina decided not to ask for further explanation. "...I see."

She didn't need to ask about the Priest; she knew Xelloss served two roles, but most preferred his trickster priest label. It probably didn't hurt that the Queen and King traditionally made a good pairing in several card games. Xelloss never turned down an opportunity to get close to her...even in card form, it seemed.

When she got to the Lord card, Lina paused. She didn't recognize the blond woman, but something about it told her she should.

"Who is this? I feel like I should know her."

Leaning forward, Xelloss separated the Ace – or rather, Lord – of Hearts from the rest of the deck.

"Ah...trust you to have a sharp eye, Lina. Well, I did say this was _my _deck; who better to play the Lord than my own Master?"

Snagging the card for herself, Lina studied the blond figure for a moment. "The highest position goes to the one with the power to keep it. Fair enough."

She threw the card down, watching it slide lightly across the table. When it finally reached the rest of the deck, Xelloss gathered all the cards in a single gesture and set about shuffling them.

"If power goes to the strong, how does she feel about a game where the aces can only be played in a low set?"

Slapping the cards on the table, he smirked.

"Even Lords must occasionally lead directly. Rather than a low position, think of it as simply standing in the forefront." He said. Then he was all smiles again. "Would you mind cutting the cards?"

"Of course."

The game began easily enough after that. As with their game of chess, they passed the time talking about all manner of things. As the first hand progressed, Lina couldn't help noticing how similar the two games really were. Each required a certain amount of strategy; you crafted your moves toward a specific outcome, dancing around your opponents movements even as you made your own. Instead of capturing pieces and evading a similar fate, you carefully constructed melds, be they sets or runs. Every bit of deadwood you discarded could prove the key to victory for your opponent…and so another dance began, trying to predict just who needed what, along with how many potential uses each card held.

_Once I would've said I was reading too much into a simple game. Now, after getting so close to Xelloss, I'm starting to see just how many games there really are in life…and the various levels of complexity attached to each one._

Discarding a two of clubs, Lina suddenly realized that the shift in attitude didn't bother her as much as it should have. A year ago - during their chess game, perhaps - she would've shuddered at the thought. Just how much had Xelloss corrupted her by simple association?

_He would call it enlightenment; one person simply educating another about the real state of the world. Is opening ones eyes to other possibilities really so wrong? Just because I can see more options now, it doesn't mean I'll act on them. _

"Gin."

Lina was startled from her thoughts. Glancing down, she made a face at the neat victory laid out on the table. His first meld was a nice 3-4-5 run of hearts…of which she'd needed the five to complete a run of her own. Without it, she had two random fives taking up space in her hand. Beside the run he displayed another group of four cards; as if the set of twos wasn't bad enough, he'd also used her last discard to complete the meld. Last came another set, the second one formed from three ten cards…one of which she'd been hoping to use herself to finish a 9-10-Knight run.

Fanning her own cards on the table with a sigh, Lina shot Xelloss a dark look. _Every useless card means another piece of deadwood and another batch of points for Xelloss. Joy._

"Looks like we needed some of the same cards…only you got there first." She snapped. "And because you went Gin, I can't even lay off my deadwood!"

"Perhaps I simply love points like you love treasure, Lina."

"Keep it up Xelloss; then you'll get to see how much I love setting you on fire!"

Knowing when to push and when to stay silent, he changed the subject.

"Ah, a diamond majority. Well, that should set the scene for you." He remarked. "It should compliment my spade majority nicely though."

"Scene? What are you-" She started, only to stop abruptly as she remembered their previous game.

_I remember…of __**course **__I remember. Wasn't that part of the reason I decided to play again? _

It was so easy to forget one thing in the wake of another…especially when Xelloss was involved. He had a talent for misdirection, a skill she'd witnessed firsthand more than once over the years.

For one brief moment, she wondered if her plan had already been undone.

_No, I can still regain control. This is only the first move in our little dance, one hand of many to come. And it couldn't hurt to let Xelloss think he has the upper hand again._

Regaining her composer, she hid her thoughts behind a fiery smile. "Ah, of course. I hope this time will prove just as interesting."

_This time I plan to earn a real victory, too. No bets or deals to give you the outcome you want, no game played with the victor already decided. _

She knew that sometimes you had to accept a small loss to attain a greater victory. Now it was time to remind Xelloss of such things.

Unaware of her thoughts, Xelloss gave her a mock bow. "I aim to please."

As if those words were some sort of cue, the magic chose that moment to flare to life.

Familiar mists wasted no time in claiming her, their touch somehow delicate and formal, as if they recognized her. The room around her faded out after that, swallowed by grey shadows that sprang up from nowhere. Distantly she caught sight of Xelloss waving, before the real world disappeared in a haze of darkness and powerful magic.


	2. Part 2

This is a belated sequel to **Games We Play**. _(If you haven't read it, you might want to do so first)_ This was supposed to be the final part, but the story ran away with me...so the end has been pushed back to part 3! (_I'd rather things drag a bit, than rush them and ruin it._) The final part of this should be up before the end of the month, barring sickness.

Many thanks to those that commented. C and C are always welcome!

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own a thing!  
_

* * *

_Raising the Stakes - Part 2_

The echo of slow footsteps announced Lina's return long before she actually reached her destination. When she finally stumbled into the room, it was obvious she was exhausted. In a way he almost respected her for that. So many had come over the years, yet he'd found each one huddled in some corner or another, their great struggle reduced to cowering in the dark, simply waiting for their grand finale.

Such a pitiful way to die, really.

"Another dead end, I take it?"

Her responding glare had as much fire as the first time he'd taunted her. Even on the verge of death she continued to defy all he'd come to expect from humanity.

Bracing himself for a storm of sharp words and harsh insults, he was almost disappointed when she simply put her back to one of the stone walls and slid to the ground. Venturing closer, he finally noticed just how bad her condition really was. Though she tried to hide her shivering, she couldn't silence the labored breathing or sickly cough. For all her strength, all mortals needed food, water, and basic warmth…even Lina Inverse.

"I do believe I warned you, yes? Something about endless tunnels, a maze of death and despair…" He said conversationally, pacing about the room. When she didn't reply, he stopped beside her, a simple frown the only sign of his disappointment.

"I see you even refuse to play the game now. And here I was starting to think you were different from the others."

He disappeared then, leaving her to her fate. How many did that make now? He'd seen so many over the years; the greedy fools that cared only for coin, the powerful sorcerers that craved wealth of a different sort. Each found their treasures…for all the good it did them. What use were all the riches in the world, if you never lived to spend them?

_A lost king buried with his entire kingdom. The treasures of three generations lie in his tomb, surrounded by a maze of magical traps. A single guardian stands over it all; for every soul that enters his grounds, another set of bones joins his collection. _It seemed people would always be lured in by grand tales. Dangers often paled when compared to the possible reward.

From the darkness that served as his home, shrewd eyes of amethyst stared at the conjured reflection of a dying woman.

"Just how much are the bones of a legend worth?" He mused in a whisper.

With a last shuddering breath, a blazing fire finally sputtered out. No friends stood at her side, no enemies sought her throat. There was only the cold of night, the silence of a grave, and the darkness of a single man.

"Certainly more than an entire kingdom, or the treasures of a thousand generations…"

The crown jewel to his collection indeed.

"Gah!"

Glancing once more across a simple table, Xelloss offered a sunny smile I the face of Lina's discomfort. He didn't need to say anything; they both knew how amusing he found it to unsettle her.

Calming herself, Lina started shuffling the cards with a vengeance. "I'm not so sure I like the idea of you being that interested in my bones, Xelloss."

"Ah, but I find _all _parts of you interesting, Lina…"

"I'd rather keep my hide intact _and _alive, thank you very much! And that _includes _my bones, interesting or not!" She snapped.

Leaning back, he regarded her a moment from behind steepled fingers. Though Lina was no stranger to his silent observations, she could never shake the feeling that she was truly being _seen_. His was a gaze that penetrated beyond casual glances and lighthearted looks; when Xelloss paid _attention _to something, it paid to take notice. She was being judged on several levels, that much she knew…but by what standards only he could say, and she had a feeling that was one secret Xelloss would never reveal.

Just as she decided he'd stared long enough, Xelloss returned to his earlier position, calmly waiting for the new hand. Dealing the cards, Lina couldn't resist asking the obvious.

"So? What did you decide?" She finally asked. It didn't matter if she never knew the questions he judged her against; sometimes an answer alone could be enough.

Rather than dodging the question as she expected, he opened his eyes slightly. While the action was normal enough, the effect caught her completely off guard. Conflict was not something she usually associated with Xelloss…unless that conflict involved pitting two parties against each other. For someone that excelled at manipulation, things like indecision and hesitation were often the most deadly.

For all his face was composed, she sensed there was a fire smoldering behind his façade…but whether one of desire or rage she couldn't say. Being Xelloss, perhaps it was one and the same. Who knew how many levels an ancient mind could work at…and just which emotions lurked among them.

"Why spend your life crafting the ultimate treasure, only to destroy it the moment it's complete? Worse yet, why would any artist abandon their masterpiece before they've even finished? No, there are simply some crimes too great for even a Mazoku to commit." He finally said, his words slow and quiet, as if he were savoring each one.

"I…"

When she hesitated, he gestured for her to continue. "You..?"

"I-" Again she paused, before finally shaking her head. "No, I'd rather hold my response for now. Let's just get back to our game."

_Metaphor or no, your words hold too much meaning to answer now. If I really am just an actor under your direction, I refuse to rush onto the stage without knowing my role. You can craft the script all you like, Xelloss; only I can decide which - if any - part I'll play in it. _

"Of course."

For a moment Lina thought Xelloss was responding to her thoughts. Then she remembered their conversation and dismissed the idea. Not even Xelloss could read her mind…even if he was uncomfortably skilled at reading her heart.

Rather than respond, Lina picked up her cards and began sorting her hand. Just like that the game began again. Once again they played with cards rather than words, even if the two tended to overlap now and then.

"Victory!" Lina crowed after discarding a final card.

All smiles again, she spread her winning hand out for Xelloss to see. "You almost had me when you started collecting Clubs, but I still managed to get the set of Lords I needed!"

Fanning his own cards on the table, he studied her hand a moment. "Diamond majority again, I see. Be careful Lina, or your eye for treasure may be your undoing."

Waving a hand, she dismissed his warning. "I may not be as tricky as you, Xelloss, but that doesn't mean I'm predictable either."

"Of course not. If you truly predictable, you wouldn't have survived all these years."

_Nor would you have attracted my attention, Lina. _Though the thought went unsaid, he sensed Lina would reach a similar conclusion on her own. Destruction alone would never capture his interest; there had to be a mind to go with it, as well as an unpredictable and fiery soul to add that last spark of surprise.

"Games." The correction was sudden, the words slipping out before she could catch them.

Startled from his thoughts, Xelloss looked up sharply at her comment. From the look on her face, it was obvious she'd startled herself as well.

"I see…" He finally murmured. _Such a delightful secret you've let slip, Lina. Do you even realize how much promise that one word holds?_

Even as the next scene claimed her - _or rather, us _- Lina blushed at the obvious approval in his voice.

An approval that both pleased and disturbed her.

"So you are the intruder my men spoke of."

A candle was lit, effectively pulling Lina from her limbo of shadows. Across the room, a well dressed man waved at two spots behind her, which immediately prompted two men to step forward.

Each placed a strong hand on one shoulder, forcing Lina to take a seat in the waiting chair. When one of the bandits growled a warning about moving, she resisted the urge to laugh in his face. By the time their leader actually looked at her, she'd schooled her face into a proper mask of silent worry.

When the mage gave her a dark smile in return, she added a touch of fear to her act. No sense in springing her little trap too soon…that would spoil the fun.

_There are some people you never steal from, some enemies you are wise to avoid. _

If the mage fancied himself a king, he could keep his little court of brigands. Now thinking himself great enough to pilfer the very magical pendent she'd had her eye on for months…

There were some mistakes she wouldn't tolerate, even if they were made in ignorance.

"When the report came that someone had knocked out two of my men, I expected a random mercenary out for a bit of coin. I had no idea I would be playing host to such a beautiful, if foolish, guest like yourself."

"Sorceress."

She sensed one of her supposed guards take a step forward, but the mage stopped him in a look. "Oh?"

Leaning back in her chair, Lina smiled at the man. She had what she wanted; it was time to have a bit of fun before taking her leave.

"You went for the standard setup, I see. A group of thugs to do your bidding, a fearsome name for the townsfolk to whisper while cowering over their drink. You even play the part of leader; the dark sorcerer, smart enough to lead the rabble, yet stupid enough that he doesn't recognize a real threat when he sees it. What's next, an arrogant speech and a threat on my life?"

"Just who do you think you are, talking to me like that!?" Bristling at the insult, the man motioned to his guards.

Flashing him a sweet smile, she let a fireball dance across her fingertips. When the mage paled a moment later, she couldn't resist a dark chuckle.

"I'm Lina Inverse, the beautiful sorcery genius, and I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Hours later, she casually strolled through the former bandit camp. Most of the fires had burned themselves out, while the former occupants had either fled or fell in the earlier chaos. Their leader was right where she'd left him; slumped over one particularly large block of stone, unconscious after suffering several direct spells.

Staring down at the man in question, she swiftly relieved him of a single antique necklace. Placing it around her own neck, she smiled brightly.

"After a wonderful night of spells and stress-relief, you still give me a parting gift. If only more hosts would treat their guests so well…"

With a final wave, she started off for the nearest town.

"So, just how does this deck of yours work?"

Without hesitation Xelloss dealt four cards face up, one for each suit. "Are you sure you really want to know? The mechanics are fairly complicated and will take some time to explain." When Lina looked to interrupt, he held up a hand to forestall any yelling. "Not that I doubt your understanding, of course! But if I have to choose between a night spent playing and one spent discussing the magical workings of some cards…well, my choice should be obvious."

Chuckling lightly, Lina's anger faded away as quickly as it had come. "Point. I'll settle for the short version then."

After a brief nod, Xelloss launched into his explanation. "Each suit has two meanings attached to it. Which word is used depends on the number of cards you hold from that suit. Your opponent follows the same rules for their own hand; the two words then combine, forming the scene." Pausing, he gave her a dark smirk. "You've already seen how winning and losing determines just what role you play in those scenes."

"Which you didn't bother warning me about, of course."

"And ruin our chess match? You should know me better than that, Lina."

Sighing, she motioned for him to continue. "You were saying? About the cards?"

After a final dismissive shrug, he reached forward and tapped the first card. "The suit of ending, Spades bring death and oblivion."

Without bothering to see her reaction, he moved on to the next card. "The suit of passion, Hearts promise desire and love."

Tapping the next card, he was pleased to see her obvious interest. "The suit of injury, Clubs inflict violence and destruction. Lastly we have the suit of indulgence, whose Diamonds offer wealth and greed."

"Quite an interesting system you have."

Sweeping up the four cards, Xelloss started shuffling the deck once again. "If you want to put a fresh spin on an old game, you have to be willing to bend the rules a bit."

"All the more fun to twist something ordinary into something extraordinary?"

"But of course." Shifting the deck to one hand, Xelloss suddenly leaned to one side, reaching toward the floor near his seat. "Speaking of change…"

"This ought to be good…"

A moment later he produced a large bottle, gently placing it on the table between them. A black label bore velvet letters, the golden script identifying the liquor. Clear glass bore a complicated and stylish forest design, the white made even more eye-catching against the dark label. The final touch was a golden stopper that looked like a winged wolf, which sat on a clear base that tapered to snugly fit the bottle's neck.

Raising an eyebrow, Lina finally looked up from the bottle to Xelloss. "Gin…and rare from the looks of it."

Opening his eyes slightly, the resulting look was full of dark promises.

"Now that we've had a warm up, I was thinking we might...up the ante."

A fire in her eyes, a grin slowly spread across Lina's face as she sized up both the bottle and the challenge.

"_Deal_."


	3. Part 3

This is a belated sequel to **Games We Play**. _(If you haven't read it, you might want to do so first)_ Woo, finally have the finale to this! I want to give a big thanks to Reve (_For the wonderful comment that really got me back to work! I wanted to respond, but couldn't...I do have a nod to your lovely words in the chapter though!_) and Karianasan (_You know why!_) Hopefully the wait will be worth it. (_On a completely random note; all capitals - or lack thereof - in the first bit are intentional._)

Many thanks to everyone for all your comments. C and C are always welcome!

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own a thing!  
_

* * *

_Raising the Stakes - Part 3, Finale  
_

"They loved you_…her_. They only wanted to protect someone they cared for."

"Yes…I suppose they did. Even so, you cannot protect someone from their destiny. The inevitable can only be delayed, never avoided."

"And by Your will they already enjoyed these extra years together, even if they didn't realize it." He said, in the manner of one stating the obvious. Even then, he was careful to show proper reverence. There were limits to everything.

"Such a small request, from one fated to set the final sequence in motion. What are a few years compared to eternity itself? It is nothing to give a single breath, the blink of an eye…and the gift of never knowing when the last grain of sand would fall."

Still kneeling in the open archway, Xelloss finally dared to look up. Familiar forms were strewn around her feet, their former traveling companions now only a sign of events to come. The once-grand throne room of Seyruun looked more like an ancient ruin, much like the ones they'd explored a seeming lifetime ago. Now the capital of white magic would serve as a grand tomb; the first of many yet to come.

In the midst of all the carnage, a single figure stood, at once both familiar and alien. Even before he saw her face, the change was impossible to miss. Power flowed around her like a thing alive; a cloak of purest gold, a nimbus more regal than any mere crown or scepter. Yet as radiant as she was, he knew it was only the merest portion of Her true power. Such was Her kindness; giving oblivion a familiar face, a form to look upon in that last instant.

_Terrible and cruel in Her power and beauty…in that they were - _**are** _- alike._

"Indeed. Chaos knows its own, after all." She commented, replying to the unspoken thought.

Before Xelloss could decide how to respond, she finally turned toward him. Molten eyes regarded the Mazoku a moment, her look softening when she took in his pose. Bent on one knee, he could have been the knight bowing to his queen…but they had always been more than such things. Roles were for those that clung to order; only those that broke such molds could hope to catch her interest, let alone Her support.

"So you've grown bold enough to look into eyes you wish shone with blazing fire...rather than liquid gold. Fitting that a child of chaos could capture a heart that shouldn't even exist."

The slight admonishment should have meant more to him, especially given who it came from. Yet instead of worrying about the rebuke, he could only seem to focus on the most random of details instead. The flecks of blood on her lips complimented the fury in her eyes…which he could only see as they _should _have been; crimson and daring, familiar and restless.

_But then I've always had a certain artistic streak, I suppose. Complexity is an art form, as is destruction. Our canvases may have been unusual, but that only made the results that much sweeter._

A smile quirked one corner of her mouth, drawing Xelloss from his thoughts as effectively as an outright command.

"And what of oblivion? Is there no finer masterpiece in creation?"

"What good is a blank canvas? If you want to weave the ultimate tapestry, it must be more than white space. Contrary to the opinion of some, I don't believe nothing is art…nor is it a statement of something greater."

Frowning slightly, Xelloss felt Her resulting displeasure in a flare of power that swirled past him like a gust of wind.

"You seek to lecture Me on the true worth of nothing? You forget who truly holds this form."

Then She dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand, and for a brief moment he almost expected to truly forget.

"Enough of this. I am not your precious Lina, Xelloss. Your golden tongue and jeweled words are meaningless now; you cannot trick one who knows all that ever was and is. If you wish to stall for time, find some other way…preferably one more interesting."

Like the first spark to a pyre, there was no going back once the challenge was made. In that single instant his choice was made…and they both knew it.

_For so long I never had need for emotions. Fear and sorrow were for those worried about how many days they walked the land. I had my Master, my duty…when did I stoop to needing more? The fun of a challenging assignment, the thrill of trying to bend Lina to my will…and trying to avoid having her turn the tables on me. Somewhere along the way she really did change me, or I changed myself. Time has meaning, just as emotions do…and the idea of having the game end is actually frightening._

Summoning his strength, Xelloss forced himself to stand and face Her directly. By the time he'd taken a single step forward, something that could almost be called grief flashed in her eyes.

"So…you still intend to throw your life away."

He started walking toward her with a casualness he in no way felt. After a few steps, he even managed a smirk; the kind that told someone he knew something they never could…and for all Her power, he couldn't shake the feeling that a single heart, a lone connection, could still be a mystery.

"You promise an end - or perhaps a coming home - to everything. What does it matter if I seek my end now rather than later?"

Dropping the last vestiges of his cheery mask, he gazed at his Lord - and more importantly his lover, still hidden behind Her - with piercing eyes of cold amethyst. For many such a look became the last thing they saw before death; it seemed fitting that such a thing should herald his own.

"Or could it be that _She _still remains? The child of chaos, the forbidden lover…the fiery sorceress that even now would fight her own promise, would defy the Lord of all, to spare one life?"

"You presume much without proof, Xelloss."

"As you said, I made my decision. Perhaps it will provide the proof you seek…not that one who knows all should need such a thing."

Her never even felt the resulting attack. One moment he was taunting Her, the next he was on the ground, experiencing the kind of pain even he preferred to avoid. She hadn't moved, there were no words or flashy spells…yet for all that She could have wiped him from existence, instead she'd merely swatted him aside.

Lina really would challenge anyone or anything, after all.

"I'm afraid your last grain of sand has come calling, Xelloss."

_She really did care…_

"Xelloss-"

…_So did I. Looks like she played the greatest trick of all._

"_Xelloss!!_"

The world drifted away in a haze of power and pain. Amidst those last constricting shadows, he finally saw something that made him smile in pride.

Crying for all that was lost, two rubies saw him to his final rest.

Reaching across the table, Lina snagged the bottle and began pouring herself a shot. When she was done, Xelloss took the newly-empty bottle from her hands.

Downing the shot in a single gulp, Lina set the glass down with a clack. "Well…that was certainly a foolish plan."

When their latest bottle had safely joined the growing collection of empties on the floor, Xelloss glanced up at her.

"Oh?"

"I'm grateful you saved me and all-" She paused a moment, while he wrestled with a particularly stubborn cork. "But everyone died. What good is living alone?"

Setting the bottle aside until the next losing drink, he lazily ran a finger across the rim of his own glass.

"As if you'd ever let a little thing like that stop you. What is death against Lina Inverse? You've always been willing to challenge anyone or anything that stood in your way…especially if it means saving someone important to you."

Flashing a wide grin, Lina pushed a few stray cards toward him before settling back in her chair. "Damn right!"

Full deck in hand, Xelloss began shuffling without asking. Several hours - and three bottles of gin - ago, they'd each agreed to play all night…or until someone passed out, whichever came first. Given his nature and her heritage, it was no surprise they were still playing. What did surprise him was Lina's high alcohol tolerance. After the second bottle he'd finally asked her about it.

"Before I met up with Gourry and everyone, I used to travel with this sorceress called Naga the Serpent. She was a decent enough caster, but she had this laugh…" Shivering a bit, Lina quickly moved on. "Let's just say that the woman loved her alcohol. She also considered herself my greatest rival, which led to a lot of challenges…including drinking ones."

It was about then that he made a mental note to learn more about Lina's colorful past.

_I have a feeling I missed out on quite a few interesting events. It should be fun prying some of the more exotic ones out of her._

"Speaking of saving…"

Snapping back to the present, Xelloss looked up in time to catch Lina's smirk.

"That was quite the interesting sense of timing you had there."

Adding a bit of flourish to his shuffling, Xelloss grinned at her behind a veil of shifting cards. "Why thank you! I was wondering if you'd notice."

"I don't suppose you'd care to explain?"

"I believe the reason is obvious, Lina. _You _matter to me…they don't. It's as simple as that."

After that he started dealing cards, making it clear that was all the explanation she was going to get.

"Ah."

Placing the discard and draw cards down, he gave her an odd look. "You can't tell me you're surprised by that."

"No, I guess not."

In the middle of sorting his hand, Xelloss paused a moment to catch her gaze. "I _am _a Mazoku, after all…I cannot change my nature, nor would I want to. You are, and always will be, a special case Lina."

Rather than a smile of pride and comment on her abilities, Lina simply looked at him a bit longer, before turning her attention to her cards.

Though Xelloss continued to give her a curious look, Lina was oblivious to anything but her thoughts. Sorting her cards without really seeing them, she couldn't keep her mind from going back to their earlier conversation.

Just why _was _Xelloss interested in her? He often spoke of her as some great prize; one moment she was a jewel he'd crafted himself, other times merely a treasure he'd had the luck to stumble across. In either case, just what about her captured so much of his attention?

_Your fire, your chaos. You are the only one willing to follow your own path and carve your own destiny._ An inner voice prodded, only too happy to supply an answer.

_And when the adventure ends? Will he care when I've settled down somewhere…exchanged my wanderlust for the comfort of stability?_ She shot back, refusing to accept a simple explanation.

Despite her quick response, she had her doubts. Was she really the type to ever settle down somewhere? The world was full of roads yet traveled…of ruins just waiting for a beautiful sorceress to explore them. How many lost spells were just rotting away, all for want of a caster; particularly one with sufficient power to find and cast such things? Life had too many mysteries remaining...she just couldn't turn her back on them.

Again a little voice whispered at her, refusing to be ignored. _You are the flame he cannot bend to his will; a blaze that refuses to be tamed, a child of chaos that will never be contained in mere opinions or assumptions.__ Your heart-_

This time she didn't wait for it to finish. _What happens when the last secrets are stripped away? Every element can be tamed with enough patience and the right technique. When all the mystery is gone, when there are no more surprises…will I simply be a former assignment? Will there be another jewel just waiting to be discovered?_

Despite all her words and confidence, doubt could plague even her. Everyone was so quick to point out her faults…for someone with time to spare, how long would he be willing to overlook them?

Especially when everything else became too familiar, and it was all she had left?

As if he'd read her mind, Xelloss chose that moment to speak up.

"You forget just who you are, Lina. You love challenging life itself, daring to be who you will; you're willing to do what _needs _to be done, rather than what _should _be. I said you were a special case…and you are. The beautiful and powerful sorceress of chaos itself…and that's simply for now. Just imagine what the future holds."

Picking up a six of Hearts, Lina finally took the first real look at her hand since starting the round.

_And if he does find some new assignment, one that dares to steal his attention…well, I'm Lina Inverse. Once I set my heart on a treasure, _**nothing **_will keep me from getting it. Not even myself._

Careful not to show the pleasure she actually felt, she calmly discarded the six.

Instantly Xelloss snatched up the card, adding it to one end of his hand. A moment later he placed a last card on the discard pile, before smiling in triumph.

"And with that-" Placing his cards on the table, Lina noticed her six capping a run of hearts starting at two. It was quite the straight, even with her lack of attention. "-this hand goes to me."

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Lina fixed him with a glare. "Just how far ahead _is _your score, Xelloss?"

With a grin that made it obvious how pleased he was, he picked up their makeshift scorecard.

"Hmm…best you don't know. I've grown rather fond of this room and would hate to see it lost to a sudden fire."

Folding her cards into a single stack, Lina placed the pile face-down on the table in front of her.

"Then I fold. It's been a long night, and I'd rather leave while I can still walk straight enough to reach my room in one piece!"

She was on her feet before he could convince her otherwise, a slight sway the only sign of intoxication. "This was fun…thank you." She added, giving him a warm smile.

Just as he started to reply, Xelloss felt the deck's magic come to life. A swirl of power drifted lazily from the cards themselves, invisible to any but he or his Master. Yet for all that the spell looked right, the feel behind it was decidedly different. There was no familiar counterpoint to it, no minor powers complimenting the primary spell. The entire thing felt sideways, twisted into something both known yet strange.

"What in the-"

The sound of movement caught his attention, cutting off his train of thought. He looked up in time to see Lina moving around the table towards him, an unidentifiable spark of something in her eyes.

"Lina?"

Without a word she grabbed him by the front of his cloak, pulling him forward sharply; enough that he half-expected to lose his seat. Yet instead of being punished for his victory - not that he didn't mind a nice round of abuse now and then - he found himself drawn into a kiss. The first true one he'd ever shared with her.

Her lips tasted of the gin they'd drunk all evening; dry and crisp, with a sharp taste of citrus complimenting a bittersweet scent of juniper and pine. As pleasant as it was, in terms of liquor he'd always associated her more with a dark rum. Earthy and full of spice, something with substance and a rich color for the eyes. Not the most refined drink, but he refused to imagine Lina without that kind of wild edge to her.

All too soon she broke away, pulling back and leaving two types of fire burning in her wake. The burn of alcohol dissipated quickly, but he was still savoring the blaze of her emotions when he noticed her heading for the door.

Rather than calling out to stop her, he got to his feet and started after her. The world tilted briefly at first, drink and emotion both working against him. Automatically he reached out to steady himself on the table, his fingers toppling the neat pile of cards that had previously served as Lina's final hand.

_Twisted magic, a single-theme scenario…_

It seemed almost too obvious in retrospect, but still he had to check. Flipping the entire pile over, he smoothly fanned her cards across the tabletop, eyes taking in her hand with a growing look of surprise.

"Three Priests, three Generals - once again we compliment each other, it seems - and a run of Hearts from seven to ten. As I played last, you had the chance to go Gin. The question is-" Looking up from the table, Xelloss stared at her with open eyes. "Why didn't you?"

Leaning against the doorway, Lina flashed him a wide grin. "You mean, why did I sandbag when I could have won? Let's just say I have my reasons."

_Lina giving up a victory…and she worries about boring me. She doesn't realize just how unpredictable she can be. Especially if she puts her mind - or heart - to it. _

Even as he marveled at her contrary nature, he realized just what her hidden victory meant. _There _was the reason for his twisted spell…and a possible explanation for the events shortly thereafter.

"So, was that really you…or merely a trick of the cards?"

Pushing off the doorway, she responded with the sort of smile he regularly used, hiding her knowledge behind a look even _he _would be hard-pressed to decipher.

"Now that is a secret…_my _secret. See me next year; I might just have an answer for you then."

Falling into Lina's unoccupied chair, Xelloss watched her leave with a shake of his head, a smile lighting his face.

"Chalk up a victory for you, my dear...and to the victor goes the spoils."

Even as his smile twisted into a calculating smirk, he was on his feet and halfway out the door.

_After all, the night is still young...and perhaps a wild gamble just might pay off._


End file.
